The Giant Firestarter
by rockysavannah
Summary: This is my part of a trade with Brown/Supermarvel5. Check out his work, it's good!


(A/N: This is my part of a trade with Brown A.K.A. **Supermarvel5** )

It had been some time since Charlene Roberta "Charlie" McGee and the farmer headed to New York City to tell her story about the Department of Scientific Intelligence (aka "the Shop") to the media. Most people did not believe her at first, but once Charlie showed off her pyrokinetic power the tale quickly grew traction and multiple investigations into the organization were launched. Given the deaths of her parents, Andrew "Andy" McGee and Victoria "Vicky" Tomlinson, at the hands of the Shop, Charlie was placed in an orphanage, where she felt welcome by the people who worked there. She received a large sum of money because of how well her story sold and was able to acquire several luxuries, like a blue leotard (as seen here). One day, a scientist claiming to want to help her better control her powers approached her. Though reluctant at first, the ten-year-old understood how destructive her fire manipulation could be, so she eventually agreed. At the scientist's place of work, Charlie was given a serum that was supposed to help curb her pyrokinesis. After ingesting it, the blonde-haired girl felt funny. A low rumble emitted from her stomach and she clutched it with her left hand. Immediately after, Charlie started to grow, at first only by a few inches, but the growth rate soon doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled, until she out grew the room and broke through the building's roof.

"How did this happen?!" The now 60 foot tall girl exclaimed.

Several civilians stopped in their tracks and gazed at the giant firestarter. Unexpectedly, these people ran away in fear of what she would do.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt anyone!" The massive mutant tried to assure, raising her right foot out of the damaged structure and unintentionally stepping the scientist's car.

"My car!" He said, looking at the wreck from out of his window. His patient offered a meek apology before walking away from the scene.

The scientist scrambled over to a DNA sample that he collected from Charlie before the procedure started and examined it with a microscope. Then, he took the remains of the serum and dropped it onto the sample, gasping as he saw the cells grow at an exponential rate. However, he calmed down several minutes later when the cells returned to their original state. After repeating the experiment a few more times, he concluded that the serum reacted differently to Charlie's DNA specifically, but it should wear off eventually.

"I hope she goes back to normal size soon." He mused. "Who knows what could happen while she's like this."

Meanwhile, Charlie was stumbling though the grand metropolis, still adjusting o her new form. During her accidental rampage, her footsteps left deep impacts in the road and caused tremors that shook a couple city blocks. At one point, she even tripped over a conveniently empty city bus and fell on her butt, crushing various things like mailboxes and small office buildings, though thankfully they were all closed. The Burning blonde-haired girl was constantly apologizing to the people who were too busy running away and screaming to give a proper response. To make a bad situation worse, Charlie had not drunk anything all day and her gigantic stature had accentuated that thirst. Coupled with the scorching July afternoon making her sweat profusely and the child was desperate for a drink.

"*Huff* *Huff* I've to find something to drink!" Charlene stated, clutching her growling gut with both hands. Fortunately, her wish was granted as she quickly caught sight of a giant semi truck filled with Pepsi. She picked up the trailer and popped open the door like a bottle cap, before dumping hundreds of gallons of soft drink down her throat. Dropping the now empty vehicle, Charlie felt a bubbling sensation in her tummy: the chaotic reaction brought about by the mixture of tons of carbonated beverages and her ocean of stomach acid. The gaseous maelstrom that was produced surged up Charlie's esophagus and exited with a bang.

" ** _*BBBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*_** "

Unintentionally augmented by the blonde-haired person's firepower, Charlie's already eruptive eructation was lit ablaze, creating a plume of orange red flame that only added to the sizzling summer sun's heat. Aside from that abnormality, Charlene's burp was similar to a typical one, only amplified by her super-sized stature. It was powerful enough to uproot trees and overturn automobiles, and oddly appropriately reeked of flaming gasoline. Given the gallons of soft drink she gobbled down, the Blonde's burning burp endured for a staggering 15 seconds before being extinguished.

Charlie looked at the havoc wrought by her explosive eructation and covered her mouth with both hands in shock. "Oh my, excuse me!" She did not think that this could get worse.

Meanwhile, the secret government agency the Shop, stationed several miles away from the city of eight million, was watching the gigantic Firestarter in New York by using a drone. They decided that the best way to subdue and apprehend her now would be to send out their experiment. Hidden deep inside their facility was a 50-foot-tall reptilian creature with large plates jutting out of its back. It was a prototype, having been built in secret over 10 years. The beast was given its instructions and began digging its way to the Big Apple.

Charlie was sitting alone on the middle of Central Park, sulking to herself for what she did. Then, she felt vibrations in the ground. They gradually got bigger until the Shop's monster rose to the surface, sending Charlene jumping back. The creature shook dirt off its body before setting its sights on the large child, and with a guttural growl charged at her. Charlie was still stunned by the appearance of the beast and got tackled by it, sending them both crashing onto the pavement and shattering windows for several blocks. The monster tried to bite off Charlie's head, but she heaved it off her. The giant firestarter found her footing and tried to figure out what this thing was.

"It looks like Godzilla, but smaller." She thought as she slowly approached the downed monstrosity. "I'm guessing the Shop may have sent him."

But before Charlie could think anymore of this through, the Kaiju whipped it tail at her, flinging the titaness into several buildings. The structures collapsed instantly, no doubt killing several hundred people. Charlie gawked at the devastation and began to tear up, but she had no time to mourn for the lost as the abhorrent reptile ran through the debris, its ebony eyes dead set on her. The prepubescent pyromancer was barely able to roll out of the way before the creature rammed into another building behind her. With it shortly disoriented, Charlie decided to use fire powers, shooting streams of flame at the article monster. However, she gasped at how its armor-like scaly skin was deflecting much of inferno, making it plunge into even more buildings and the streets. She immediately stopped, wondering what to do now.

"Whatever this thing is, I'm sure the Shop must've made it. I got to it out of the city, but how?"

The creature's back plates glowed bright blue, bringing Charlie out of her thoughts. She recognized what this meant and had to act fast, so she sprinted over toward the beast and gripped its head, cranking it up. The monster unleashed its attack: a beam of bright blue radioactive energy, though thankfully the blast was directed into the air away from the people. When it ended, Charlene poked the creature in the eye, making it screech in pain, before punching it in the face. As the creature reeled back, Charlene decided to enact her plan.

"Hey, Zilla! If you want me, you'll have to catch me!" She taunted before dashing away in the opposite direction. Zilla, having an easily angered and single-track mental state, ran after her without hesitation.

Eventually, they reached the shore and Zilla charged up another beam attack, though now its plates were glowing purple. Charlie felt another tinge in her belly and knew what was going to happen. She smirked and breathed in deep to charge up her own attack. A few seconds past before Zilla launched a second radioactive attack, though this one was purple and even more powerful. Just a second later, the giant firestarter emitted a column of white-hot plasma that collided with Zilla's attack.

" ** _*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*_** "

The explosion created by the collision of the dual energy attacks created a blinding purple and white light that outshone the sun. At first, it was a stalemate each blast trying to push back the other. However, over time Charlie's enormous eructation grew louder and the flame ejecting from her mouth grew larger. Zilla's attack was not designed to be used continuously, so it began to burn out as the clash was dragged along. Eventually, the blonde's blazing belch blast eclipsed Zilla's atomic attack and assaulted its face. While Zilla's skin was capable of shielding against Charlie's ordinary fire powers, her burning burp was much hotter and soon enough, the sheer heat melted the protective scales off Zilla's head and bore though its musculature. The fire was so intense that it even pierced the monstrosity's thick skull, cooking the dis-proportionally sized brain to a crisp on a subatomic level. In a matter of seconds, Charlie had completely disintegrated Zilla's head, and the creature's body fell forward lifelessly into the water. Following that, Charlie's 30-second-long flaming eructation ended and she bent over in exhaustion.

"I didn't think that would work." She wheezed, before she felt funny again.

Without warning, she shrunk down to her original size. Now swimming back to the city, Charlie figured it be a good idea to explain to the denizens of New York what happened… after having a detailed conversation with that scientist.


End file.
